Sweet Dreams
by Angelhart79
Summary: Kagome finds herself stuck in a very awkward situation. Can she get out of it? (one shot)


**Sweet Dreams**

AUTHOR: Angelhart  
GENRE: romance/humor  
STORY: one shot  
STATUS: complete  
RATING: M (this story contains adult content!)  
DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi / the television series are produced by Sunrise.

Kagome finds herself stuck in a very awkward situation. Can she get out of it?

I hope you have fun in reading it as much as I did in writing it. Of course I kept the characters authentic, like always. Enjoy!

* * *

"Mmm, Inuyasha…" Kagome moved her head baring more of her throat to him as his lips and tongue were teasing the skin. Her body tingling with the lovely sensation.

Her shirt was gone and his hands were fondling her breasts. When his mouth made a path toward them, her hands sought out his cute dog ears. They twitched at the first touch of her fingers, but he moaned against her as soon as she started a movement of soft gentle strokes with her fingers on them.

Her legs were already spreading and she felt him move from beside her body to lie between them. She immediately felt the evidence of his aroused state pressed against her and within seconds his hips started to create a delightful friction on her core. It felt amazing! She pushed her knees up to arch the lower half of her body more against him.

This was it. It was finally going to happen. They were going to-

Kagome woke up. Her body sweating and panting and she could feel the wetness between her legs from her arousal. She grabbed her head and sighed. _Not again… _Those dreams would come more frequently. Fortunately they occurred particularly in her own timeline. Probably because he wasn't there and she missed him on those days – and nights. So her mind had found a very pleasant way to make up for it. Leaving her hot and flustered in the morning. _O boy…_

Her heartbeat was slowly going back to a normal – presumably much healthier – rhythm. Her fingers moved to slick locks of hair that stuck on the skin of her head and face. Everything was sticky. Her pajama, her pillow. Her sheets.

She kicked the sheets off her body. Her fingers halted, though, when she was about to unbutton her pajama blouse to get some fresh cold air on her heated skin, for her head had turned and she had noticed she wasn't the only one in her room.

Two dog ears twitched almost nervously on top of a head with long silver white hair that almost had a pearly shine to it, due to the light of the full moon that shone through her window. A squatting figure in red with gold/yellow eyes looked at her.

_O…my…gods… O my gods. Omygods!_ She swallowed the lump that had appeared in her throat. Her hands were searching for the sheets, for she felt naked although dressed in pajama's, but they were at the foot of the bed, out of her reach. She decided to go for the angry approach for it would fit her flustered face best and would ease her out of the most awkward situation that had just occurred.

"Do you know what time it is?" she hissed.

They both looked at her clock.

_What?!_ It was almost ten o' clock. But it was still dark so it couldn't be morning. She then realized she had taken a nap in the afternoon and her mother had obviously let her sleep through dinner. _She must have thought I needed it. _And she had indeed been very exhausted from her time spent on the other side. The continues battles and traveling even in the night. And the sleeping on forest floors that weren't always comfortable. The minute her body had felt the softness of her own matrass she had dozed of like sleeping beauty after her prick from the spinning wheel.

"Why are you here?"

"You didn't show up, so."

Of course. She had told them she would be back getting new supplies which included a hot bath, a quick nap perhaps some studying and she had said she would be back right after dinner. Ten o'clock was way passed dinner time. So it was only natural for him to be here. He had done it before when she would be late. He wasn't a man of patience.

"How long have you been here?"

"A while." Although he spoke with the usual indifference tone in his voice, it was followed by a really smug grin on his face.

Another mantra of 'o my gods' was voiced in her mind as she realized he must have noticed her not so relaxed and peaceful slumbering. And she had said his name – or so she thought – out loud… She couldn't even begin to think about what was going on in his head right now, although it wasn't really hard to guess by that smug grin of his. He could be dense on occasion on the matter, but she was certain he was smart enough to realize what she had been dreaming about that got her all sweaty and probably writhing and… _ O my god… Crap! _ He was a healthy male. Even he had his needs. He'd probably had to have… _Kagome! _ She reprimanded herself in her head. _Thinking about such things right now, isn't helping at all!_

She looked at the clock again as if that thing could save her somehow. Maybe it could.

"Well it is already too late for world traveling right now, so you can come get me in the morning. If you are early you can join us for breakfast." Food. That would most likely alter the thoughts in his mind, she thought. As long as it wasn't curry he was always very anxious to join her family at the dinner or breakfast table.

She moved herself so she could reach her sheets and pulled them up towards her chin and turned her back towards him, curling the sheets around her body. She heard him moving, heard his footsteps, but instead of leaving and hearing that familiar sound of him jumping down the window and landing on the ground outside, the footsteps stopped beside the bed. She knew he was leaning over her and she squinched her eyes closed, trying to ignore his presence as best as she could. She wanted to avoid a really awkward inquiry from his part. Fortunately he didn't say anything. She heard the rustle of the fabric of his fire rat again due to his movements. He didn't seem to be leaving and she turned her head slightly and opened one eye to see him sitting beside her with his back against her bed. The hilt of Tessaiga peeking over his left shoulder.

"Sweet dreams," he said and right then she knew it would be a long night of her doing just everything to avoid just that. Which meant trying to stay awake.

_Crap!_

* * *

"So Inuyasha, you spent the night at Kagome's?"

She could swear that that man could make any sentence sound lecherous. The pun in the words was obvious for he meant it as such. Probably mostly for Inuyasha, but he got absolutely nothing but a short 'keh' from the hanyou as a reaction.

"Where is Sango?" she asked noticing the demon slayer wasn't here.

"Sango has gone to see Totosai," Shippo answerd.

"The Hiraikotsu was in need for some quick repairs," Miroku filled in, "so she took Kirara and went to see the demon black smith. I expect her to be back this evening.

"Fuck," Inuyasha cursed. "That means we're stuck here for another day."

"The threats of Naraku are getting more and more dangerous. It will be in our best interest if we are at our full potential at all times."

Of course the monk was right. And Sango had already left so they had no other option than to wait.

"I will talk with Kaede. See if there is more to the Onigumo story. Everything she might remember could be useful to us," Miroku added.

"Great, you just do that." Inuyasha moved his arms behind his head and stretched lazily as he started walking back to the village.

"Where are you going?" Kagome asked.

"Taking a nap. I did not get much sleep last night."

Behind her the monk chuckled. "And you, lady Kagome? Do you need some sleep as well?"

Sometimes she wished she could put some beads on that man's neck as well.

* * *

Kagome sighed. It was the middle of the night. She was still awake. The party was complete again. They would leave at daybreak. It was stupid, but she was afraid to fall asleep amongst her friends. She never had any problem before and it had never even happened on this side, however she found herself now being really worried she would dream like that even here.

Looking around from beneath her bedroll she noticed everybody was asleep. Even Inuyasha seemed completely out as he sat with his back against one of the walls in his usual sleeping pose. Tessaiga resting against his body.

Carefully she removed her arms from the kitsune that was lying beside her and slipped out of her bedroll. Tiptoeing she left Kaede's house, grabbing her shoes along the way. She put them on when she was at a far range from the house. The night was colder in this world odd enough. But it was refreshing as well. Maybe a nice stroll would clear her mind of any indecent thought about a certain half demon, before she would go back to sleep.

She must have closed her eyes or else be very deep in thought – and by the way her body was responding, those thoughts must have been about Inuyasha – for she suddenly found herself staring at the Sacred Tree. She had walked a significant distance from the village. She looked up to the large tree. Five hundred years from now that tree would still be there. Whatever would happen here that tree would survive. It was a reassuring thought.

"It's dangerous to sneak off alone."

She spun around. It was Inuyasha holding her bow and quiver.

"Even more foolish to walk around unarmed, stupid." He handed her the bow and quiver with arrows and she took it from him, mumbling a soft 'thank you'.

She saw him peeking a quick glance at her skirt - crotch?! - as he passed her walking up to the Sacred Tree. Instinctively she clenched her legs together.

_Can he smell me? Can he smell... that?_

She turned around, facing him once more. It would be really ridiculous to ask. Talk about embarrassing questions! She knew his half demon genes had blessed him with a very keen sense of smell. _O gods, he must be able to smell that._ A deep crimson started to color her cheeks as she realized that he had to have smelled her in her room as well.

His right hand brushed against the large trunk of the tree. "This is where we first met, Kagome."

"Yes," she said as she moved the quiver and bow so they both rested on her back.

His eyes turned from the tree to her. "Does it still hurt?"

She didn't understand what he was referring to until she noticed the tilt of his head and his staring at her left side.

She lifted her shirt a bit, exposing the small scar where the Shikon Jewel had left her body.

"No. It did leave a scar though."

She was startled as he suddenly stood before her and she felt his thumb brushing over it once before retreating. Although the touch didn't last longer than a second it did sent tingles throughout her whole body.

"I never thanked you, did I, for unsealing me from the tree?"

"You were kinda busy trying to kill me, back then," she said with a teasing smile.

"Yeah," he replied grinning. "It took a while for us to become friends."

"Yeah."

He walked to the tree again. He removed the sheathed Tessaiga from his obi and placed it against the tree before sitting down against it. "Sit with me?" His legs were bent at the knee and slightly spread. He held his arms open and it was obvious what that invitation meant. He was asking her to sit in front of him. When he noticed her hesitation he added: "I won't bite." He grinned playfully at her baring his sharp fangs.

Inuyasha's mood swings were impossible to follow. She didn't know really what to expect. It felt like a serious conversation was about to be held while being in an intimate position with him. Apart from riding his back a proximity he always was very eager to avoid. Her heart desired him to be more open and more forward with his feelings for her. Everybody knew how he truly felt for her. Even that ass brother of his Sesshomaru had mentioned it in battle once. But Inuyasha was either being in denial or pushing her away for some reason. And she thought it would be the latter. That he was afraid that he might end up hurt.

The first and last time he had hold her in such intimate embrace happened a really long time ago. And he had pushed her in the well that time. Yelling her not to come back to his world. Because he wanted to protect her, she had been told by the monk and Shippo. Maybe a part of her was afraid he would do such a thing again right now, for they were getting close in entering the final battle against Naraku. It was making her reluctant to move from her current spot.

"You know I wouldn't hurt you, right, Kagome?"

She then gave in. Nodding she placed her bow and quiver on the ground and walked to him and sat herself down in front of him. Two hands on her waist pulled her body even more backwards against him. The hands stayed, only moved more to the front of her body where they enfolded in each other as they rested against her stomach.

"You are shivering. Are you cold?"

He didn't even give her a chance to answer that for his hands moved over her arms and grabbed her hands that had come to rest on his knees and pulled them back to her body. His fingers were rubbing them and they were indeed cold, but the coldness was not making her shiver. It was a fine excuse to use, but not the real reason. His body so close to her was already warming her body up and as it did she became very much aware of him. His strong muscles. His scent – the part that her human nose could pick up. He smelled of male combined with grass and wood and something she could not place, but it was making her feel protected and safe and… aroused… The latter causing the shivers as her body reacted to his closeness and her mind somehow turning lecherous as it was anticipating all kinds of events that could occur in the very near future.

"You smell nice," his voice whispered in her ear. And his breath against her shell was very hot, almost burning the skin.

Kagome gulped. She had already guessed a few minutes ago that he might be able to pick up the change of her scent. That her body was involuntary reacting to his. That made his proclamation about her smelling nice a bit awkward. She found herself frozen and unable to speak. How would someone even reply to such statement, anyway?!

She was pulled even closer to his body. She gasped as she felt it. A reaction of his body. A hardness against her lower back. An erection obviously that felt like a small bump against her as it was just in its beginning state.

She tried not think much of it. He was just a male – a young male and in demon standards just a teenager she had learned to understand from Miroku. So it would be normal for him to react in such way as a woman's body was pressed against him. Right?

"How long have you been dreaming about me?"

There it was. Out in the open. He had dared to start that particular conversation she had dreaded and had hoped to avoid. She tried to joke herself out of it and turned her head to look at him.

"It's just silly, really. I think it was just something I saw on TV in a movie and you know how dreams work, right?" – of course he didn't, but that wasn't really important – "I must have thought of you and well…" A nervous giggle followed.

"Do you have indecent thoughts about me, Kagome?"

_Like right now? Or on occasion? Or like always…? _She felt ashamed to even admit it, but as her feelings for him got stronger her body and mind had become lustful. She put the accusing finger on teenager hormones. Her friends from school filling her head with silly romance stories and their thoughts about her deviant boyfriend and those romance novels she read. And the way he was holding her right now, her mind and body was silently begging him to do more than just holding.

"I sure have indecent thoughts about you."

_O my… _She had secretly hoped, but not expected it to be true and certainly not expected it to have it ever revealed to her by him. He was always so shy. So uncomfortable talking about feelings - and shit, as he called it. Always flinching, blushing, stuttering, walking away. When it happened on such rare occassion that he would express his emotions, it was due to circumstances that forced him to do so. And preferably when they would be all alone. Which was hard for their friends had the habit of eavesdropping on them. She knew why. They were really anxious to find out when the stubborn hanyou would finally admit he actually loved her. And would act upon it. Just like Kagome was anxious to find out when Sango would accept the romantic advances of the monk, now that she had accepted his proposal. And when the man finally would learn that groping wasn't the right way to set a romantic mood. Well... at least not for Sango.

Kagome sighed. She had actually been anxious for a grope from the half demon. Or anything that would reveal that he was sexually interested in her. This revelation from him had definitely taken her by surprise. Little did she know that she was about to get a whole lot more information - as if he had some catching up to do.

"I want to-"

Her eyes widened as he was whispering his most lecherous thoughts in her ear. Her hands squeezing his fingers without her knowing. _I don't think even Miroku has the guts to voice these things to Sango!_ She mused. Sango would definitely slap the monk for sure. Kagome was at a conflict of her own to either slap him or… _ Or what? How in hell am I going to react to that if I'm not going to slap him? _This was not the Inuyasha she had ever faced before. She knew he had on occasion a dirty mind. But that was just a male thing. A normal male thing. But she had never, ever, expected him to come forward and say this things, albeit in a husky whisper, to her.

She yelped softly as he surprised her with a long lick over the opening of her ear and over the shell as he was finished with his confession. She was certain her cheeks were blushing a deep red by now.

He was chuckling against her ear. "Your scent is getting stronger, Kagome."

"T-that's because… P-people don't say such things." _Do they? _She at least had never ever expected those words to come out of his mouth.

Another husky whisper: "I would really like to taste you."

Fire. She was on fire. It could even be in midst winter, but she was burning up. She hated her nightmares about school and exams and math, but right now she would have given everything if that had been the case for her sweaty awakening form her sleep yesterday.

She closed her eyes for a moment. _I'm in control. I'm in control. I'm in control. I can make him 'sit' whenever I want to. Nothing will happen that I do not want to happen. _However what part of herself could she trust right now? Not her mind, for that got her in this mess the first place. And seemingly not her body either, for that was responding nicely to his attentions and betraying every bit of coherent thinking that was left in her brain.

His hands had released her and she felt them repositioned on her thighs. The inside of her thighs. Slowly on the move, brushing upwards, taking the short skirt with them as the green fabric rested on his red sleeves that covered her arms. She had opened her eyes and was looking down at her body. She felt embarrassed and excited at the same time. Her inexperienced body knew instinctively what to do as his fingers moved over the fabric that covered her. They spread more, giving him better access and room to explore. That small bump that was pressing against her had grown seemingly larger and her body flinching against it was making it even more present.

She held her breath as the hands moved between the fabric and warm calloused finger pads were caressing the skin of her folds, stroking through wet dark curls. The vision of the movements of his hands beneath her white panties was erotic. And the feeling was amazing and she found herself moving against his rubbing fingers. Skilled fingers although clawed perfectly able to pleasure her like this. The digits teasingly tracing the opening, but not diving in. That would obvious not be a safe thing to do with those sharp talons.

Screw logic! Well… screw might be the wrong verb used here, but she didn't want to make up protests when there weren't any from her part. She wanted this. Her mother had put her on birth control the moment she had met the dog eared youth. _Did she suspect this would happen?_ Was mother instinct like being paranormal gifted? With Inuyasha always acting so shy around these matters Kagome had not suspected this to happen. Not any time soon though. What had happened that made him so bold, so suddenly?

She then realized it might have been her writhing sleeping body on the bed. Perhaps it had been enough to unlock his own fantasies and urged him to act upon them.

Finding some courage of her own she let her body fall against his right shoulder and turned her head to face him. Her left hand reaching to his cheek to tilt his head to hers. He didn't need any more encouragement and he kissed her. The hands leaving their current place of affection to grab her waist – him braking of the kiss – and turn her in his embrace. His lips descended on hers immediately after her body faced him, his tongue invading her mouth in an exploring frenzy. Hands moved under her shirt to grasp her breasts and knead them, feel them and stroke them. A sharp claw first cutting the band that held the two cups of her bra together. The moment it snapped he moved the fabric aside and gained access to skin.

_Luckily I brought a spare. _But if these romantic interludes should become habit she would have to teach him the secret of unclasping them without shredding them.

He lifted her up, made her sit on her knees and arch her body. His hands on her sides and moving up her shirt. The cold air moving over her now uncovered chest and hardening her nipples. But soon a warm mouth was heating them up again. First one got his full attention before he switched to the other as he held her upright, her hands on his shoulders for support as her limbs were starting to fail her.

Noticing his ears she leaned forward and grabbed one between her teeth. First a gentle tug that made it turn more toward her and after that she took the whole appendage in her mouth and sucked and nibbled on it.

He had already been moaning, but he was now moaning her name. She could not only feel lips and a tongue against her sensitive skin, but fangs as well as they scraped the areola. And suddenly she was on her back and he was on top of her between her spread legs. His mouth moving over her stomach and downward. Strong hands grabbing her panties and moving it from her and pushing her skirt up and holding her down firmly when his mouth moved through the damp curls until it reached her folds.

Her mouth was uttering curses – words she never used and would make her ears red – between moans and she could hear him snicker against her flesh for her potty mouthing as he pleased her with his tongue. Him loving the way her body arched delightfully against his mouth. Such things were unclean. Forbidden. But it felt so wonderful! He was actually turning feral on her. The more wet she became the more aggressive were his ministrations.

She pushed her hands against his head. "S-ss-stop. Inu-Inuyasha. Ssstop." He abide her plea and stopped just before she reached her peak and now she was pleading a 'no, don't stop,' for her mind and body were already regretting her first words that had made him halt. He was ignoring her second plea and was already moving over her. One hand placed beside her head and the other was pushing against her hips, angling her body. If there had been any second thoughts inside her head, she had not the time to voice them, for he was already pressing inside her. She could feel her inner walls stretching uncomfortably around his girth.

He was still fully clothed and she guessed the seams in his crotch were probably loose flabs and not sewed together, for how else could he have entered her so swiftly. His hips pushing forward until she felt his pelvis against her own and he was fully imbedded inside of her. And full was the right word for the experience she felt. She could feel every part of him, her insides clenching around the foreign intrusion. It wasn't painful as she had suspected it would be for her first time, but not pleasant right away either. Weird was probably the best way to describe the feeling.

"You're so tight," he groaned and there was a painful expression on his face. She wasn't really sure if it was because he was holding back to let her get at least somewhat comfortable with it all, or if she was actually hurting him – a very delicate part of him – with her clenching. His upper body was lifted from hers and supported by his right hand that was beside her face. The other hand still on her left hip, keeping it spread and locked into that position.

"Is- Is it good?" she asked tentatively. "Am I hurting you?"

He was shaking against her and it took her a moment to realize he was laughing softly. He looked at her and gave her a genuine smile. "You really wanna know how it feels?"

She nodded slowly.

He lowered his head until it was close to her left ear. "Like fucking amazing." A surprised 'oh' left her lips. "If you keep clenching around me like that the fun will be over before it even begins."

"Sorry?" She did not really know what to say. He just chuckled again and she felt his lips against her neck and kissing.

"Can I move, Kagome?"

"I guess," she said not really sure if it was a yes or no. It didn't hurt. Her body had seemed to relax somewhat so she guessed it would be okay for him to move not knowing what to expect anyway.

Friction. It was a weird friction inside her as he started moving. Slow at first. A couple of shallow thrust first and followed by longer deeper ones that had her arch and move against him on instinct. He was moaning and grunting against her skin and the hand on her hip was placed beside her head as well as the force of the movements increased. Her legs had moved over his and that had altered the angle and soon the friction became very pleasurable. His belly rubbing against the most sensitive part of her with each forward and backward moving of his tilting hips.

His mouth was moving towards her breasts and teasing the hardened peaks, his thrusts becoming faster to a point were Kagome could not keep up anymore and just hold on to him as he lowered his body on top of her and continued. A hand in her hair and the other grabbing her hand, pulling it away from her shoulder to lie it next to her body as his fingers enfolded with hers and squeezed reassuringly as her body suddenly tensed in her release.

"O, fuck," he rasped as the delightful feeling of her orgasm had him releasing as well. Thrusting two more times before he let himself fall onto her body.

"Lets… … … do that… again…" he breathed heavily.

Her eyes widened. Was he for real?! "Give me a break, will ya," she replied trying to get control of her own life sustaining organs.

He chuckled and tugged playfully on one of her nipples with his teeth.

* * *

They encountered Kaede collecting herbs in the field as they walked back to the village. Inuyasha had offered to carry her, but she found it best to walk on her own. She could at least have found a steady normal walk when they would reconcile with their friends again. Her first staggering walk would raise to many questions she did not want to answer.

He had chuckled as he had noticed her difficulty walking straight when she got up. But those cute ears flattened immediately and he had flinched as she had spun around and pointed a finger at him in warning.

"Don't make me say it," she threatened and it was enough for his laughter had stopped. Only a grin with a fang peeking from beneath his upper lip was visible on his face as moved to walk beside her and looked at her.

The old priestess smiled at them as they stopped. No – she grinned at them.

"Good morning," Kagome said with her best normal smile ever. An 'oy' from Inuyasha followed.

"Yes," the old woman laughed softly. "It is indeed a very good morning. I hope you've slept well?"

They both looked at each other. Kagome the first one to reply to avoid any suspicion. "Well we just-"

"She forgot something," Inuyasha filled in. "From her world."

"O, I see. Must be really important to get in the middle of the night."

"Yes it was. Really. She grabbed the string around her neck and showed the old priestess the small jar attached to it. "I forgot the shards."

She punched Inuyasha unnoticed by Kaede in his side. He was looking too surprised that she had found such quick and even plausible excuse.

"O, I see. That is important indeed. Well you must be hungry. Why don't you go inside the house. I will make us some breakfast soon and then you can all be off on your way.

As they passed her they heard her say: "I see the grass is still damp from the rain yesterday."

Not really knowing how they should reply to that Kagome was the one to yell back "Yes indeed."

The old woman laughing softly again.

"Weird old hag," Inuyasha muttered as they walked further towards Kaede's house.

The others were already up as they entered the house. Shippo sitting on her bedroll a bit confused.

"Where were you? We were worried something might have happened," Sango said.

Voicing out their excuse a second time was easy. Kagome said it with such a steady voice it was truly believable.

Miroku had already made a fire and the house was nice and warm as Kagome sat down on her bedroll next to the little fox demon. Inuyasha took his place against one of the walls again. Tessaiga resting against his body once more.

Suddenly Miroku chuckled. It was one of his lecherous chuckles and the first thing everybody did was looking at Sango. But she was just sitting opposite of Kagome and not doing anything. The monk was not even within her reach. Miroku was sitting slightly behind Kagome against another wall.

"I see that the grass is still damp from the rain yesterday," the monk stated.

Inuyasha looked up and Kagome turned her head to look at him. What was up with the grass?!

Then Shippo added suddenly "Did you fall, Kagome?"

"No, why?"

"Jewel shards. Really?" The monk stood up. He took a bow – folding his hands together – first to Kagome and then turning he bowed to Inuyasha. "Blessed be their relationship."

The hanyou's eyes widened in shock and Kagome was stuttering syllables. Sango had moved from her spot and was standing behind Kagome now. An intake of breath followed and then a giggling voice said: "Did you bring a spare shirt, Kagome? For the one you are wearing is covered with grass stains."

The last thing Kagome heard was Kaede's voice saying that there was breakfast before she fainted.

* * the end * *

* * *

The grass stain ending came to me when I was writing A Secret Rendezvous. I wrote the idea down and I had to make up a story that could use it. I like the way it turned out. :)

Not much more to say here, but I hope that you all enjoyed another In/Kag romantic interlude. Until next time!

Reviews are most welcome ;)

Arigato Gozaimashita

12/3/2015 Inuyasha acting forward in this fanfic (and some of my others), deserves an explanation. I have added a few things in this fic that explains his forwardness. The anime shows him being forward to speak up his feelings on a very rare occassion. A situation occuring that he is forced to do so. Although relucantly. And when he and Kagome are alone (or at least he thinks they are)

As Kagome suspected (she mentioned it) his hormones are to blame mostly. And Kagome is too embarrassed to start the conversation. I think anyone would in her place ;) But her scent must have driven the poor man crazy. In her world he is leaning over her when she is lying in her bed, but being out of his comfort zone in another world gets him chickened out to act upon it, maybe. So he sits down and just makes a mocking remark about wishing for her to have sweet dreams. That is as bold as he gets on that moment.

Throughout the series he gets cocky in fights and in other moments. I think it is in his character that perhaps, when he notices he will be victorious or not teased or not hurt, he gets bold enough/cocky enough to even speak out his thoughts. And he is known to act before he thinks so many revelations are also perhaps a slip of the tongue.


End file.
